My Brother's ExGirlfriend
by Greengirl17
Summary: 10 years after present. 5 years since BTR broke up. Katie is engaged, but she's hiding a secret.  The secret being that she's engaged to a girl, that girl being her brother's ex-girlfriend.


**A/N:** _**Sorry I haven't updated "The Untitled Pregnancy Fic"! I'm working on it.**_

_**This is just an idea that popped into my mind and has refused to leave me alone. So I'm just going to write this chapter, then I won't update this until I finish I finish at least the next two chapters of "The Untitled Pregnancy FIc."**_

_**Takes place 10 years in the future. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James are 26/27. Jo, Camille, Stephanie, and Peggy are 25/26. Katie is 21.**_

_**I've also decided that my writing needs work. In English, we just learned the proper writing technique, and what we can do to make our writing more interesting. So I'll try to do that.**_

**DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Big Time Rush… but I do own two tickets to a Big Time Rush concert :D. I used the NHL schedule for 2011-2012._**

**WARNINGS:_ femmslash_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Phone Call<strong>

_16 February_

"Hey Kendork."

"Hey baby sister. And by the way… stop calling me Kendork!"

"Well stop calling me 'baby sister'. I'm not a baby anymore. I'm legal now, in both the U.S. and the U.K., if you remember."

"I do remember, but you know you love it."

"Even if I do, I won't admit it unless you pay me."

"Aww, come on! You're already rich from gambling!"

"Well, you're richer from endorsements and playing for the Minnesota Wild."

"…That still doesn't mean that I should pay you."

"But I would like you to."

"…You still know you love it."

Katie laughed, missing seeing Kendall. She had been in Britain the past year, staying with her "friend" while said "friend" filmed a movie.

"As much as I love to argue with you over money and my completely inaccurate nickname, I have something important to tell you."

"What? You're not pregnant, are you?" Kendall asked, voice getting suspicious.

"Well…" Katie responded, deciding to tease her brother.

"KATIE KNIGHT YOU BETTER NOT BE PREGNANT! I WILL GET ON A FLIGHT TO LONDON RIGHT NOW TO KICK THAT BASTARD'S ASS!" Kendall shouted into the phone.

"Well why do you assume there's a father that I know of?" Katie asked, twisting her words so that to Kendall, it sounded like she was saying that she didn't know who the father was, but meaning that there _was_ no father.

"KATIE!"

"Kendall?" Katie asked calmly.

"YES?" Kendall shouted.

"I'm not pregnant." Katie responded.

"…Oh… sorry. I can't believe you tricked me like that! I almost had a heart attack!"

"Oh well. Anyway, I have good news!" Katie said excitedly, switching topics.

"What is it?" Kendall asked, voice pouty. Katie chuckled at his voice. She could imagine him crossing his arms, face like that of a child who hadn't gotten his way.

"I'm getting married!"

"Oh my god congratulations! This is so much better than you being pregnant!" Kendall exclaimed gleefully, his mood doing a complete backflip.

"Thanks!" Katie replied, her smile brighter than the sun.

"When's the wedding? Where is it?" Kendall asked excitedly, reminding Katie of an eager puppy. She could just imagine him jumping up and down in excitement, and smiled at the thought.

"We want a summer wedding, but not too hot, so we're planning for July. It's going to be back in the States. We want to have it in L.A., and we're coming to visit to look for a place the same week you have a game there!"

"That's amazing! What team are we up against? The Ducks or the Kings?"

"The Los Angeles Kings."

"That's February 28! I'm going to see you in less than two weeks! I can't wait!"

"Me neither!" Katie felt like her smile was going to rip her face, it was so wide. She was so happy that her brother, the most important person into the world to her, was so excited about her getting married.

"I can't wait to meet him!" Kendall said enthusiastically. And like that, Katie's smile dimmed, she suddenly felt cold, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Katie?" Kendall asked when she didn't respond. "Katie? Katie! Are you there?" Upon hearing her brother's panic, Katie was snapped out of her stupor. She quickly hurried to fix herself.

"Yeah? Sorry, a horn just beeped outside." Katie told him, a slight quiver in her voice.

"I didn't hear one." Kendall said, tone suspicious. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Katie said. "I just… have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay." Kendall said, knowing something was wrong but not pressing. "I love you, baby sister." Katie half smiled at the name.

"I love you too, Kendork." she said before hanging up. She took in a deep breath and exhaled, closing her eyes.

"You okay?" questioned the voice of her fiancé.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Katie replied, keeping her eyes closed.

"Did you tell him?" she asked, moving over and sitting behind Katie on the burgundy couch, wrapping her arms around Katie's stomach.

Katie exhaled. "No." she said, moving her hands to hold her fiancé's.

"It's okay." she said, resting her head on Katie's shoulder. "We'll tell him together when we visit." She moved her head to kiss Katie's cheek.

Katie smiled, her eyes still closed. "I'd like that." Katie whispered.

"Good. So… why don't we celebrate our engagement?" she whispered back, falling back on the couch, pulling Katie down on top of her.

Katie opened her eyes to look at the girl below her, taking in the dirty blonde locks surrounding her face like a halo, her soft brown eyes looking up at her, gaze filled with love and adoration, with just a hint of lust. Katie leaned down to softly kiss her fiancé, her lover, her one true love.

"I love you, Katie."

"I love you too, Jo."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:_ So what do you think? I feel like the ending was too fast. Okay, so the rest of the chapters will be longer than this one. Yeah… Review please!_**


End file.
